Conventionally, in a solid-state imaging apparatus such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a technology for suppressing a blooming phenomenon has been devised (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, to obtain a brighter shot image in a dark place, a solid-state imaging apparatus including white (W) pixels in addition to red (R) pixels, green (G) pixels, and blue (B) pixels has been devised (for example, see Patent Document 2).